


Sweet Eats

by Salios



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Bond is a waiter, Consensual underage, M/M, Oops, Q really wants to tap that, Rimming, Schoolboy!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frowning James patted his bum and came away with a piece of folded lined paper. He opened it and promptly grinned. In a loopy scrawl were the words:</p><p>I’ll pass on the ganache if I can have you instead — Q. </p><p>Well well… James looked up at Alec, “One strawberry chocolate ganache to go.”<br/>-------<br/>In which Q wants to tap dat ass and James has no idea what he's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Eats

**Author's Note:**

> Art gloriously provided by Adreaminglamb (the porn) and Rerumfragmenta (the bookcover)  
> Edit: Thelionydeer and lalunascribe pointed out (in that order incidentally) that the legal age of consent in England is in fact 16. Now I can't remember for certain but I thought Canada's was older, hence my screw up. I've since changed that. Sorry for the trouble!

James set down the dirty plates and rolled his wrists. He glanced back towards the dining room — and the young man waiting patiently at his table for his desert — and grinned. After all his years working in the military he’d taken his serving job as a way to kill time. As boring as it was there were some perks, mostly in the form of fit men and women who liked to check out his arse when he bent to retrieve a dropped utensil.

“Oi, careful there, you’re losing it.”

James blinked and looked back over his shoulder at Alec, the cook. The other blond nodded at James, tilting his chin up and pointing with a spatula. “Your back pocket, mate. Looks like you’re gonna lose that paper.”

Frowning James patted his bum and came away with a piece of folded lined paper. He opened it and promptly grinned. In a loopy scrawl were the words: _I’ll pass on the ganache if I can have you instead — Q_. Well well… James looked up at Alec, “One strawberry chocolate ganache to go.”

—————————

Less than twenty minutes later James was pressing the young man up against James’ front door. The lithe thing mewled and clawed at James’ arms, tugging on the fabric of his coat sleeves and ineffectually trying to strip the larger man. James didn’t mind too much, though he needed to get the door still. To remedy that he hoisted the brunet up onto his waist, the other man’s legs wrapping around James’ hips quickly and tightly without prompting, allowing James to unlock and open the door. He kicked it shut behind them and threw the keys onto the hall table blindly. Both hands dropped to the younger man’s arse, kneading the firm globes through the thin denim of his jeans.

Q, as the younger man had introduced himself, mewled and seemed torn between pushing back into James’ hands and bucking forwards to grind against James’ cock. He settled for grinding his erection against James’ hard stomach, legs wrapping impossibly tight. His hands loosened from James’ neck and ears and shoved the man’s coat from his shoulders then one arm at a time.

James stumbled down the hallways into the bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he went, and all but threw Q onto the bed. The brunet stared up at him with kiss swollen lips and wide grey green eyes. The blond made quick work of his shirt and belt, toeing off his socks absently.

Q fumbled free of his coat and hoodie before getting momentarily stuck in his white tshirt. With a huff he threw it aside and lay flat on the bed long enough to kick off his own shoes. Then he arched his hips off the bed and began to remove his trousers. James helped pulling the tight jeans away, along with Q’s socks, until the brunet was left in only a pair of very short, very tight boxer briefs.

James stared down at Q, panting lightly, trouser zip open. His cock was just inside the flap of his trousers - no pants to get in the way — and was pushing against the fabric and soaking it with an abundance of precome. The sight of his soon to be lover on the bed made James’ length twitch and he groaned.

Then Q flipped onto his hands and knees and wiggled his arse in the air. “Want to do the honors?” His voice was like clotted cream, or velvet. It was posh and very very soft, almost too quiet. But it made James’ shiver all the same.

He scrambled onto the bed behind Q, kneeling, and used both hands to carefully tug the other man’s black pants down. For each inch of exposed porcelain skin James left a sucking kiss. He closed his eyes and navigated his mouth from the swell of the brunet’s arse cheek towards the cleft — and his hole — only to be surprised.

James drew back to stare at the flat, square base of a plug nestled between the mounds of Q’s arse.

“Oh sweet gods above…” With careful reverence James’ drew his index finger down along the plug from the top of Q’s clench, around the side, to the bottom and onto the younger man’s smooth balls. He was pleased to hear Q gasp quietly, seeing the plug wiggle a bit as Q’s arse clenched around it. “I hope you didn’t plan on sharing that dessert because I might fill up on your arse.” The absolutely wrecked moan that drew forth spurred James’ onward. He spread Q’s arse with his left hand, grasping the plug with the fingers of his right. Slowly the blond pulled it out, only pausing to wiggle it this way or that and to watch how Q clawed at the sheets.

More than once James caught the younger man’s hand snapping down to squeeze the base of his cock, holding off his orgasm with only a few droplets of stick whitey come to show for it.

When the plug was fully removed and Q’s arsehole was flexing around empty air, James tossed it to the side. He shoved both thumbs into Q’s slick hole — by the looks of things Q may have used a whole bottle of lube, not that James was complaining — and pulled it wide. Q yowled and tore at the sheets. He bucked and gasped and James chuckled. The man held out only until James’ tongue slipped inside and then he was coming.

Q clenched around James’ thumbs and tongue, the hand that had tried to stem his orgasm yet again was reduced to pumping Q’s straining erection instead, painting James’ blue coverlet in creamy white stripes. The brunet keened and spasmed but James held him still, his own erection untended. Q went limp, breathing heavy, and James continue to lave at his entrance, tongue curling and spearing randomly.

“Mmm,” Q muttered. He shifted weakly on the bed and managed to turn his head to eye James through his fringe and cockeyed glasses. “S’good.”

James chuckled, to which Q gasped. “I’m glad. Do you still want me to fuck you?” Q nodded quickly against the bed though he seemed to be having trouble moving as of yet. “Mmm, don’t worry about getting up. Just relax for now.” The big man slipped two fingers easily into Q’s anus and gently pumped them in and out. While doing so he leant over to the bedside table and pulled free a condom and lube, opening the latter and pouring a liberal amount over Q’s stretched arsehole and his own fingers. Q shivered at the cool liquid. James tore open the condom packet, poured a mite of lube inside, and removed his fingers from Q to roll the condom on.

James gave his erection a few tugs, watching as Q wiggled against the bed and panted, whining. He gave the brunet a gentle shove, tipping Q over, and crawled under the brunet. “Here now, on top you get.” Q’s limbs were pliable and he was still in the midst of his post-orgasm high. The brunet straddled James only to bury his face in the bigger man’s neck to leave him sloppy, kittenish kisses. A breathy moan spilled past James’ lips at the gentle touch. “Can’t wait to get inside you…” Though only with minor help from Q James managed to line up his prick and gently ease the younger man down.

To his surprise Q stiffened and gasped, fingers hooking into claws against James’ biceps. “Oh god, oh god, it’s too big!”

A barked laugh, “I’ll take that as a compliment! Just for that though I’ll go slow, make you feel it.” The last was hissed into Q’s ear, both a threat and a promise that left the younger man whimpering and rocking against James. The blond couldn’t tell whether Q was trying to get more of James’ cock or away from it.

With his broad hands on Q’s hips James’ held the brunet as he slowly fucked into him, savouring the tight clench. Q was shaking atop him, whimpering and gasping, his kisses turning into bites softened by the sheath of red lips. When he was finally _finally_ fully sheathed James lay still, breathing erratic. God Q was tight. Tentatively James twitched his prick and Q responded with a gasp.

“Oh god. Move, please — just move!” It was a plea more than a request, even with Q’s wriggling, but James complied.

He grasped the backs of Q’s thighs, just under the swell of his perky arse, and pushed his hips down while pulling Q up. The slide was delicious and left them both groaning. He could feel Q’s prick against his stomach, already hard again, and grinned.

“F-faster! Please, please go faster. I can’t — “

James gave him what he wanted. He gave up all pretense of gentleness and fucked the younger man. The headboard slammed against the wall and Q wailed as he was impaled on James’ cock over and over. James must have hit the right angle because soon enough there was a flood of liquid heat between them and Q went boneless again. Shamefully James didn’t last much longer and when he came he yelled, fingers digging in deep enough that there would surely be bruises in the morning.

They lay there for a moment after, catching their breath, until James could gently roll Q off and dispose of the condom.

It was late enough that he could sleep, and if the soft breaths from Q were any indication the brunet had fallen asleep. No sense in throwing the lithe man out now. James cleaned them both up, put Q’s glasses on the night table, and tucked them into bed.

He was pleasantly surprised when Q snuggled up to him.

———————————

James woke to an unfamiliar alarm and the sudden absence of heat against his side. Blue eyes snapped open and he turned to watch Q — limping slightly and for good reason — scramble out of bed to the trail of clothing on the floor. He must have found his phone as the alarm shut off.

Then the swearing began and there was a flurry of pale skin and cloth as the brunet scrambled to dress. He had only just jammed his glasses onto his face when he noticed James. The blond had sat up against the headboard to watch Q dress. Now he reclined lazily, eyes half lidded and the duvet hardly covering anything at all. Q flushed prettily and stammered out, “S-sorry, I’m really late but uh, thanks, and uh… Bye!” He grabbed his shoes and was gone.

James couldn’t help but pout a little but shrugged.

It wasn’t until later on when he was cleaning up that he found it. The plug lay against the base of his bed, innocent and unassuming. James couldn’t help but grin.

————————

James hadn’t consider that he would see Q again. Sure, the brunet knew where he worked but that didn’t mean anything. So when he _did_ see Q — standing at the bus stop out front an all boys school and wearing the uniform to boot — it came as a surprise.

James’ prick was torn between rising to wave hello, and shriveling up.

Sadly — or was this a good thing? — the lithe brunet noticed James about the same time the blond had been about to escape.

They stared at each other for a moment before Q gave an awkward little wave and James knees went a little weak.

_Dammit_ , he thought. Against his better judgement James trotted across the street to where Q was standing. They eyed each other for a while without saying anything.

“So I suppose it goes without saying that you’re not the least bit legal.”

Q scoffed, “Fifteen.”

James cocked a brow, “So definitely not legal.”

Another moment of awkward silence.

Q looked down at his shoes while his fingers plucked at a loose string on the strap of his satchel. “I...I had a good time last night…”

And that was the problem. James sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. “So did I. But it can’t happen again.” He winced as Q’s head snapped around to stare at him with wide, doe-like eyes. _Dammit_ , he thought again. Another sigh, “You’re not legal and I’m more than ten years your senior. The amount of trouble I could get in for even flirting with you — “

“Would be negligible.”

James paused, staring at Q, hand still on his head. “I beg your pardon? I may not be a lawyer but I sincerely doubt any court in England would be content with allowing someone like me, at my age, to top you and say nothing of it.” A part of James’ delighted at the flush that took over Q’s cheeks and nose. “I have a history, I can’t very well — “

“What _kind_ of history?!” Came Q’s shrill reply.

James winced and shushed him. “Military! Not — not the paedo kind. Jesus, kid, don’t go yelling things like that.”

Q flushed and ducked his head, mumbling an apology.

“Look...I had a good time but...but I can’t take advantage of you. Hell for all I know what was your first time,” James paused at the sudden burning flush that spread over Q’s ears and neck. “Oh sweet mother of god, it was, wasn’t it.” He smacked himself in the face. “Oh dear lord I’m doomed. May as well turn myself in and take whatever plea bargain they give me, military service or not.”

Q lurched forward and grabbed onto James’ forearms. “L-look, I don’t plan on calling the police. I don’t want to tell anyone — really!” His eyes were wide and glossy and his cheeks were still flushed. “I-I like you, quite a bit a-and I would have liked to spend more time with you, had you wanted and had we the time.” He paused to nibble his lower lip. “James, I realize it isn’t exactly conventional — “

“ — Or legal.”

“ — But,” Q raised his voice to speak over James’, ”But I like you quite a bit and was wondering if you’d like to give it a try… If we don’t click then no harm no foul, I swear it.” He looked up at James from under his lashes. “And...and if we do, then, well, I’m sixteen in a year anyway.”

James only spent a minute staring at Q before he sighed. _Dammit all to Hell. You’re a damned man anyway._ He tipped forward and kissed Q, the young man squeaking and leaning up into the touch. James pulled a hairsbreadth away and whispered, “So I guess this means it’s a good thing you left the plug, yeah?”

Q burst out laughing.

 


End file.
